Inuyasha Truth Or Dare
by Trakrat
Summary: Review your dares and watch well read as your favorite characters from the show do them! SUCK AT SUMMARIES! it's a common idea, but it's going to be awesome! Nothing R rated. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this idea isn' t the most unique, but i thought it'd be fun!**_

_**disclaimer: don't own anything  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**

* * *

**Inuyasha: Hurry up guys, Naraku's castle is just-"

POOF *the gang appears in a large white room with a huge window looking out over a city.*

Me: *walking into the room* What the heck??!!

*all at the same time*

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo: Where are we? Who are you, what about Naraku?

Inuyasha: Who are you, wench?

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

Me: Alright, SHUT UP!!!!! NO MIROKU! *slaps him. Sango glares at him*

Shippo: That wasn't very nice

Me: Ok....Since you guys are here, let's have some fun. Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?

Inuyasha: huh?? What are you talking about?

Kagome and I: WHAT??!! ARE YOU AN IDIOT??!!

*Inuyasha yells and run to the others*

*Kagome explains while the others appear*

Me: Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kaede, Kikyo, Naraku, Kouga, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Kohaku... jeez!!!!! Is that everyone??

*a low mooing is heard as a large bull drops out of the sky, Myoga and Totosai on top.*

Me: ARGH!!! *stomps off*

Totosai: Who are you people? Where am I?

Me from the other room: Review!!! Put your dares in a reivew and I'll put them in!!! Nothing R rated!!! Killing a certain someone *peeks in the room, points to Kikyo, coughs and ducks out again* is actually suggested!


	2. kikyo's torture!

_**ok, i got a few dares... and one of my friends (sesshomaru obsessed) who's name is Mandy has some**_

_**I can work on this...**_

_**for now

* * *

Thanks to Sweet Possum and Annanna20 for giving dares!!!! AWESOME DARES TOO!!!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

(**What ever I say is in bold**, _Mandy is in italicized, _**Reviews are in bold with these things **}** around them**)

**Alright... guys... GUYS!!!** *Everyone stops attacking Naraku and looks at me. Naraku dives into the corner*

**Ok, this is my friend Mandy. She'll be helping me out.** *Mandy waves and runs to Sesshomaru, tackling him*

Sesshomaru: *rolls his eyes* not another one

**Our first review!! It says:**

**{InuYasha, i dare you to punch Kikyo in the face.  
InuYasha, i dare you to hug Sesshomaru.  
Shippo, i dare you to kiss Rin.  
Kagome, i dare you to yell at Kikyo and tell her off how you are much better  
than her}**

**Thanks Sweet Possum, that review is AWESOME!!!! ***Shippo and Rin turn bright red, Kagome cheers, Inuyasha gets angry, and Kikyo just glares*

Inuyasha: I'm not hugging him!!!

Sesshomaru: No

**Too Bad!!! Come on, Inuyasha, you have to punch Kikyo in the face. **

*Inuyasha shrugs and runs over to Kikyo, slugging her in the face. Kikyo cries out and falls to the ground*

kikyo (it's not worth capitalizing): If I had blood, I'd be bleeding!

**Good!!! I wish you could! *laughs as Kikyo stand up, as emotionless as always***

kikyo: Inuyasha, I never got to embrace you while I was alive-

Inuyasha and everyone else: CUT THE CRAP!

**WOW!!! I was gonna say that!! Ok, moving on.. sadly... Mandy, take it from here! **

_Whee!!!! _*I roll my eyes and slap Naraku's arm, looking away innocently*

Naraku: Quit it!

**Mosquito**

_Ok, Inuyasha is really lucky *_Inuyasha gags*_ and gets to hug Seshy!! _

Inu: No way! *glares and backs away from Mandy, who is giggling evilly. I slap Naraku again*

**Mosquito**

_Come on you guys, you have to! _*Inuyasha rolls his eyes and looks at his brother.

Seshy: If I do, will you let go of me? *Mandy had latched onto his leg like a toddler. I slap Naraku again*

**Dang all these mosquitoes!**

Naraku: THERE ARE NO MOSQUITOES!

_YES I WILL!! *_The two brothers looks at each other in disgust, hug quickly, back away gagging. Mandy screams*

_THANK YOU SWEET POSSUM!!!! *_She latches herself onto Sesshomaru's leg again, giggling. I hold my head. Jaken freaks out*

Jaken: You should treat Lord Sesshomaru better young lady!!! I-

Kagome and I: SHUT UP!!!! *Kagome hits him in the head, causing a large goose egg to form. He falls to the ground, mumbling about "eggs and baky"*

**Ok, Shippo had to kiss-** *I turn red, realizing that they are gone.* **Where are they? **

Miroku: Found them! *He gets that pervy look in his eye and grins. Sango hits him and shuts the hall door*

**Ok, since that part is being fulfilled as we speak, the next part. Kagome? ***Kagome walks up, grinning* **Clay pot? ***kikyo walks up, emotionless as always*** Ok Kagome, don't hold _anything_ back! **

Kagome: Thank you!!! *She takes a deep breath as the others gather around.*

Kagome: Kikyo, you are worthless! You stole my soul, and you think you're so much better than me! Well, you're not! If you love Inuyasha so much, why were you so quick to believe that it was really him when it was Naraku?! You need to get a life! The only thing you're good for is to keep Naraku distracted, since he loves you so much! I help Inuyasha out more than you do: I'm his friend, and I can hunt for shards. Unlike you, I'm trying to fix my mistake. If you had done it, you would've made someone else do it! I'm nicer to your sister Kaede than you ever were! The first time you saw her since you had been brought back, you shoved her away and stole her bow and arrows! Inuyasha is nicer to me than he ever was to you! He trusts me, and he's my best friend. You tried to drag him into Hell! You are a sick, twisted person and you need to die... AGAIN!!!!!!

*She stops, gasping for air. Everyone's mouth is hanging open*

* * *

silence

* * *

**Ok... thank you Kagome... next... uhhh.... Mandy? **

_YES!! Ok, I dare Kagome to take Yuka, Eri and Ayame and tell them everything!!!_

**Ok, Kagome, make with the talking. **

*Kagome tells them everything that has happened over the past (Two years? I'm gonna say 2 years). They keep looking from Inuyasha, to kikyo, to Miroku with disgust, to Sango with pity, to Kaede, to everyone.*

Kagome: -and then, we were heading for Naraku's castle, and now were here! *sighs and smiles at them*

Eri:...

Yuka:...

Ayame:uhh...

*The girls look at each other and pass out.*

**Ok, next dare. This is from Annanna20 and it- OH MY GOD THANK YOU!!!!!!! **

*The others look at me as I jump around, shrieking and laughing.

**{Dare inuyasha to kill kikyo!}**

*I continue laughing and dancing, kikyo looks horrified, Inuyasha looks confused, and the others look nervous*

Totosai: Well, come on Inuyasha!

Inu: Shut up you old man. I can't do that, Kikyo-

Kagome: Inuyasha... SIT!

*slam*

Inu: Ok, I will. How so?

**Slow and painfullly. Make it last! ***I leer at kikyo, who looks at the window, as if measuring how high up we are*

Inu: Sorry kikyo.

*He unsheaths Tetsusaiga, looks at me with hatred, and stabs kikyo. She falls to the ground, and souls fly out of her, most of which enter into Kagome. He twists the sowrd around in her wound until he is sure she is dead*

**awww... it's over already? And you know what sucks? I gotta revive her next chapter.. man!

* * *

**

**Ok, thats all for now. I could use some new dares... or else I have to have Mandy think of more... review!!!!  
**


	3. OMfreakingG!

**I'VE BEEN ON VACATION, DON'T HURT MEH!!!**

**rofl**

**more dares!!!**

*****Remember to keep it _T_ people, and I won't allow any Yaoi or Yuri (hugging isn't Yaoi or Yuri), m'kay? I have the right to reject a review if it's bad***

* * *

**

(**What ever I say is in bold**, _Mandy is in italicized, _**Reviews are in bold with these things **}** around them**)

*We all look up from the fire where Kikyo is tied to a spit over a fire, Inuyasha tied up in the corner, Seshy locked into a booster seat with Mandy on his lap, the children with a small mountain of candy, war paint on all of our faces.*** Hi... is it time to read reviews again? Ok, everyone, clean up! Mandy, read the dare please! **

_Ok... this is from_ Kouga'sGirl4eva who says:

**{**ok ok i got the perfect dare... you should ake it where inuyasha and Kouga  
have to kiss. and then Kouga has to kiss Kagome cuz she'll hate that. lmao  
that would be so funny, cuz inuyasha would be al like fine i'll kiss kagome,  
then thye make out, and then he goes to kiss Kouga and hes like WTF**}**

_Ok... even though i didn't get the last part really... ok... i can't do the kouga-inuyasha part (stupid beta), but i can alter it a little.... KOUGA, KAGOME, INUYASHA, SESHY!_

*The 3 run forward, standing straight in a line, Sesshomaru comes last, looking a little bored.*

_Kouga, you get to make out with Kagome for 30 seconds and Inuyasha is forced to watch. If he doesn't, he has to give Naraku the jewel shards *_Naraku perks up*

Kouga: YES!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Inu and Ayame: NO!!! What the heck??!! Why would I care, Kagome can make out with whoever she likes, it's none of my concern! *turns away a little, his nose in the air.*

*Kagome raises and eyebrow and drastically throws herself into the kiss, groaning loudly. Inuyasha, who is a foot away, turns red and starts shaking. *

Seshy: Why am I here aga- *angry tick as Mandy attaches herself onto his leg, almost drooling.*

_TIME's UP!!! Now, Inuyasha has to make out with Kagome and Kouga has to watch. _

Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha: WHAT?!!

_GO!!!! _*Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other, turn bright red, and start out slow.*

(A few minutes later)

**What's going on here??!!**

_Oh guys? Time! _

_*_They break apart quickly, turn red, and chase Mandy into the hallway. Shippo and Rin come in screaming*

**Remind me to never let her read the dares unless I'm here, ok? ***Kagome and Inuyasha come back into the room, covered in blood.*

**Mandy?? helloooo?? oh well! Ok, now Kagome, who was better??!!  
**

*Both guys glare at Kagome, she faints*

**Ok then ***Stage whisper* **We'll ask her later ***everyone chuckles evilly*

*to kikyo* **Don't play along!!! ***Slaps*

**This is from** Emily-twilight:

**{**ok I dare Shippo, Yuka, Eri and Ayame to tell inuyasha off and he's not  
allowed to hurt shippo. Then I dare jaken to admit he loves Fluffy (I just  
think he's obsessed with him). after that I wuld like YOU (auther) to kill  
naraku and Kikiyou tell every one off about it took them over 100 ep and they  
STILL didn't kill the *BEEPs* and fin**}**

**hehehehehe... i love you... this is awesome!!!!!!!!**

*Shippo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayame surround Inuyasha as he cowers in the corner, whimpering.*

Shippo: YOU ALWAYS TELL ME TO BE A MAN, I'M MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE!!!

Eri: WHY WOULD YOU GO BACK TO YOUR OLD GIRLFRIEND AFTER YOU STARTED DATING KAGOME??!! SOMEONE SHOULD SLAP YOU!

Yuka: KAGOME DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU, WHY SHE LIKES YOU SO MUCH, I HAVE NO IDEA!

Kagome: YUKA!!

Ayumi: YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU NEED TO TREAT HER WITH RESPECT AND FORGET THAT OTHER WOMAN!!

*all three girls slap him and walk away, everyone stares in shock.*

* * *

**Wow, thanks guys. I had no idea... ok... Jaken!!! SESHY!!!!**

*Jaken comes in front of me, shaking, silently begging me to help him*

**Maybe now the little imp will die!!! BWUHAHAH!!! **

Jaken: Lord-Lord Se-Sesshomaru?

*Seshy gives him a death glare. Jaken falls to the ground sobbing.*

**Awww, i actually feel a little bad... here, truth serum will make it all better!!!**

Jaken: NONONONO- Lord Sesshomaru? I do love you- I love your leadership skills. I personally, however, hate how you treat me. You are a cold-hearted demon, you think too much of yourself *Sesshomaru's mouth curls up into what might be possibly a smile* and you think you're all powerful. Well, I'm sure there's a demon out there that stronger than you!!!!! *Gasps, panting, realizes what he said, falls to his knees, begging for mercy.*

Seshy: *to me* I'm borrowing that shotgun on the wall over there.

**Ok, sure!**

*Jaken screams bloody-murder and dives out of the window.*

**Now that the show's over...***grabs shotgun, kills Naraku and Hakudoshi, throws Kikyo into a bathtub filled with gas, lights her on fire.*

**HOW THE HECK COULD YOU GUYS NOT BE ABLE TO KILL THEM IN OVER 100 EPISODES, BUT OVER 500 IN THE MANGA??!! KAGOME, YOU KNOW ABOUT GUNS, THAT WOULD'VE MADE LIFE A LOT EASIER, HUH?! YOU GUYS, IF YOU ACTUALLY WORKED REALLY HARD AND THOUGHT ABOUT IT, YOU COULD'VE DONE IT A LONG TIME AGO!!!**

*Is ignored, everyone is celebrating those 3 being dead. I scream and leave. They look up*

Kagura: Did she say something?

* * *

_I'm BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!  
_

Everyone: NOO!!!!!

_I'm taking over for now, trakrat had a mental breakdown , next dare. It's from_ inuyashaloves kagome4ever

**{**i dare inuyasha 2 kiss kagome,tell here he luvs her,and i dare sango 2 kiss  
miroku,tell him she luvs him can i b on plez oh and lord sesshomaru u r the  
hottest guy ive ever met u r hotter than ur brother will u go out with me!thax**}**

Inu: HEY!!

_He's going out with me!!! If I see that girl, or if she touches my man... *_rambles on*

*Seshy raises and eyebrow and rolls his eyes* not another fangirl... this one is bad enough!!

_Ok, and yeah, trackrat changed her name to trakrat. It's so monumental! Ok, Sango, Inuyasha... get over here!!_

*Sango and Inuyasha walk over, not knowing what the dare was.*

inuyashaloves kagome4ever: FLUFFY!!!!!!! *runs over to hug and kiss sesshomaru, gets in fight with Mandy*

**OH MY GOSH I CAN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE!! ***Pulls them apart, ilk4e has a bloody nose and a split lip, Mandy has a cut forehead and some of her hair is in ilk4e's hand.*

**Ok, Inuyasha and Sango ***whispers what to do in their ears. They grin and blush and pull the person they love to the other part of the room. We hear Kagome scream and laugh and Miroku yell in triumph. We see them passionately kissing nearby the broken window, the fading sunlight surrounding them.*

Everyone except them, Kouga, and Sesshomaru: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**It's about time this happened!!!** *they break apart and hug each other.*

**Ok, hot new dare coming up!! It's Mandy's!!! ***stage whisper*** Oh no... **

_Shut up! Ok, I dare Inuyasha, my Seshy-poo _*He smacks his forehead*_ and Kagome to drink a potion. It will make them act however tha dare tells them to, since from now on, they're gonna be pretty bad!!! Also, they have to tell the truth!! _

*They take it reluctantly and stand to the side.*

_**THIS IS AWESOME!!! **_**Bad News, we gotta revive Kikyo and Jaken ***canned audience jeers and boos* **but, it'll be worth it, i promise.** KiKyo_hater_101 () **says:**

**{**I dare Kikyo to jump outta the window  
I dare InuYasha to cheer happily for Kikyo to jump out the window  
and  
I dare Sesshomoru to hug Jaken**}**

**Sesshomaru, I command you to revive everyone who I brutally killed in this chapter! **

*he revives Jaken, who is still sobbing, and Kikyo and Naraku, who are making out, their wrists cut and their nails black*

**Kikyo! ***Mandy forces potion down her throat* **Ok, Inuyasha!!**

Inu: KIKYO, WHY DON'T YOU JUST JUMP OUT THE WINDOW?! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE, EXCEPT FOR TORTURE!

kikyo: Inuyasha...

Inu: JUMP!!!

*Kikyo jumps, sobbing.*

Inu: YES!!! THANK THE LORD why... no... *sobbing lightly* HALLELUJAH!!!

**Sesshomaru! ***He scoops Jaken up into a hug and then holds him bridal style.*

Fluffy: I'm sorry that I made you jump Jaken! I'm sorry I treat you so badly, forgive me, please!!!!

*Jaken turns red, mutters an ok and runs away*

_Sesshomaru, I demand you to kiss me! *_He grabs Mandy, presses her up against the wall and kisses her deeply and roughly*

**...this is creepy... I'm moving on... **inuyasha princess ():

**{**dare kagome to make-out with sesshomaru**}**

**Short, sweet and to the point. ***She runs to Seshy, shoves Mandy away and takes her place

Inu and Mandy: NO!!!! (S)HE'S MINE!!!!! *Mandy falls to the ground sobbing, Inu fumes*

**I'm scared now...**Lady Izumi 101 love your tod fic btw...

**{**Hey! That is so funny! Well I am a heard core FLUFFY LOVER so 1 can i be a

guest star PWEZ and 2..

I dare Inu to make out with Sesshy **(can't do)**

I dare Kagome to kiss sango and ayame **(can do, but I'm cheating)**

I dare Naraku to make out with kagura

I dare Sesshy to make out with Kagome and love it

I dare Koga to forget kagome and mate Ayame

I dare sango to give a lap dance to miroku

I dare u to lock miroku in a cage with old women who want to bare him  
children

I dare kagura to crap in a cup and naraku to eat it

Ok my dares r done :D come check out my dare fic 2! I hope u like mine!!**}**

**ok, i can do it all except for the 1st one, sorry! the seshy and kagome one is happening now ***they moan* **and i think they really love it! SEPERATE! ***they break apart* Ok, Kagome, Kiss Sango and Ayame friendly-ish!

*Kagome hugs them both and kisses them on the cheeks* You guys are two of my best friends! *the others are staring out the window, which is magically fixed*

**Kagura, Naraku!!!  
**

Naraku: Yes?

Kagura: I AM THE WIND ITSELF, AND I-

**Yeah yeah yeah, make out with Naraku!  
**

Kagura: FINALLY!!! *they make out in the corner*

**Sango!! ***black screen as jazz music is played, Miroku cheering and yelling*** Ok, next part!!! hehehee** *Poofs in cage and about 15 old women. They look like they're about 17 to Miroku though. I shove him in with Sango silently laughing in the background*

Miroku: Would any of you ladies be interested in bearing my child? *they poof back to old women*

Greta: OH! That would be nice, but I'm afraid I can't have a child, but we can try!

Betsie: Pick me, not that old hag!

Maureen: I'm the youngest!

*they all surround him, moaning about sleeping with him, making them feel younger and menopause. He is pressed up against the bars of the cage, screaming Sango's name as they drag him away.*

Kagura: what did I miss? *coming out of the bathroom.*

Sango: We got the monk! *high 5'sLady Izumi 101*

LI101: Kagura, did you flush the toilet?

Kagura: No, I'm evil, why?!

LI101: Which did you do?

Kagura: *in a little school-girl voice* Number 2.

*Her, Mandy and I look at each other and smile like the Grinch* **Hold Naraku down!!! ***I grab plastic bag and run into bathroom. I come back with a plastic cup filled with "hot chocolate"

**Here Naraku.. have a drink... it's chocolate! ***He downs it in one gulp*

Naraku: That was good, can I have some more?

Kagura: I'm on it!

**O.O Ok... This a dare I though was from last chapter, and is probably my favorite!!! hehehe...**Sweet Possum

**{**hey this is called Truth or Dare. how aboutu some truths?  
InuYasha, what are your true feelings for Kagome?  
Kagome what are your true feelings for InuYasha?  
Miroku, how many girls have you layed in your whole life? and be honest.**}**

**Perfect! Inuyasha? ***Millionaire light shines down on him*

Inu: I think I love her. I'm not sure she feels the same though... I don't want to be hurt again.

Kagome: I don't know if he loves me or Kikyo, but if he loves her, If it makes him happy, then I'll deal with it. I won't like it though, because I love him.

**Miroku??**

Miroku: Honestly...none. I want Sango to be my first and only.

**awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.........** *lie detector beeps positive* **He's not lying!**

Shippo and Rin: Trakrat doesn't own Inuyasha!

**Just Mandy, because she is my slave!!! bwuhahaha!!!! Review!!! ***Grabs spear and starts to stalk Kikyo*


	4. Doncha wish that you were in this fic?

Same warning as last chapter.

* * *

**Hi everyone! ***waves as the others cower in the corner. Mandy is glued to a tv.*

**What's wrong? **

Kohaku: She's torturing us.... *breaks down sobbing*

**Mandy... what are you watching??** *looks at tv and screams*

_HOW CAN ANYONE WATCH THIS CRAP??!!_

Rin: *rocking back and forth* make it stop, it's not real, make it stop, it's not real!!!

Shippo: Kagome, help me!!!

*Inu and Seshy are howling*

**TURN IT OFF!!!! ***flicks off tv.* **What did I tell you about watching JONAS near me?**

_I just wanted to see how stupid it was..._*throws up*

Kohaku: I'm paranoid.... *passes out*

**Ok, before we all get sick ***pauses as Sango throws up out window.*

kikyo: I liked it!

*hits with frying pan* **NOBODY ASKED YOU! Anyways... dare! From,******** Emily-twilight****, loyal reviewer! She says :**

******{**YAY THX ok I dare Kiade (the old pirate laddy) to sing Don't cha wish your  
girlfriend was hot like me.  
kagome to come out of nowhere Glomp and kiss Inuyasha, and can I plz hug  
Bankotsue?**}**

Kaede: Oh god, please no...

**Oh god!!!!!! ***stage appears, with red sparkly curtain, spotlight, small runway, and chairs for us all.*

Dolls, are you ready? Let's dance, dolls  
Ooh, baby, dolls, fellas, are you ready?  
Let's dance, ooh, baby

I know you like me  
(I know you like me)  
I know you do  
(I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you

And I know you want it  
(I know you want it)  
It's easy to see  
(It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be f*** me

*Kaede comes out from behind curtain, wearing pink tube top, white stilettos, white jacket, and khaki miniskirt. Inuyasha passes out*

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Fight the feeling  
(Fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone  
(Leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough  
To leave a happy home

Let's keep it friendly  
(Let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair  
(You have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share

*Kaede takes off the jacket and throws it to Miroku, who catches it, yelps, and drops it, running out of the room.*

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

Hot, freak, hot, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot like me, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

Kouga: YOU ALMOST ARE!!! *gets stiletto in his eye*

Look at me  
Look at me

Hot, freak  
Hot, freak  
Hot, freak

See, I know she loves you  
(I know she loves you)  
I understand  
(I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man

Maybe next lifetime  
(Maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly  
(Possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

kikyo: little sister, get down from there, I command you! *gets other stiletto in eye*

Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot, freak  
Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot, freak

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind

Look at me  
Look at me  
Look at me

*lands in a split on the end of the runway.* We all gape in horror. Miroku is heard retching in the hallway*

**Ok, while Kagome takes Kaede to a hospital, we'll do the rest! EMILY!!!**

*Emily runs in, hugs Bankotsu, runs out giggling madly*

**BYE!!!!**

Emily: Don't forget the glomp!

**Don't worry, we won't. ***laughs evilly, smacks kikyo upside the head*

kikyo: what was that for?

**A: you totally deserve it, B: I hate you, and C: It was in the dare, see? It was just typed in white! **

kikyo: ok, that makes sense!

***smacks forehead*Ok, next dare. Who wants to read it? **

Myoga:** KikyoxInuyasha4eva **says:

**{**Sry my name says kikyoxinu4eva and u hate kikyo but anyways...I dare Kohaku  
to say his feelings to Rin(I love you) then kiss her while everyone else  
watches them!**}**

******It's alright, everyone's entitled to their own opinions.** *hides lightsaber behind back* **YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO WATCH STAR WARS 1 WITH MY LIL BRO TODAY?! LIKE 7!! I USED TO WATCH IT WHEN I WAS LITTLE, BUT THAT'S TOO MUCH!!!!!** *everyone else cowers in the corner, kikyo is dead on the ground.*

_Ok then... that's wasn't weird at all!_

**Shut up. ***stabs*

Kohaku: Rin?

Rin: Yes Kohaku? *giggles, turn red.*

Kohaku: uhhh... I..uhhhhh...love....you....*mumbles on, turning red*

Rin: oh...*turns redder*

Shippo: Rin? *gets angry*

Kohaku: Rin?

Rin: LORD SESSHOMARU!!! *runs to him, hiding from the lovesick boys.*

*munching popcorn*_ awwwwww, thats soooo cute!!!!_

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!! *tackles him and kisses his cheek*

Inu: Hi Kagome, what the heck was that for???

**Shut up! ***throws doggie biscuit, he chases it* **Another dare! This is from Mandy. God help us... ***walks away, holding head.*

_Rin! Come here!! _*whispers in her ear. Rin walks up to Sesshomaru*

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru?

Seshy: What Rin?

Rin: Ummm... Mandy said you need to give me "the Talk" or something like that... *Sesshomaru turns and glares at Mandy*

Kagome: OMG, MANDY, RUN!!!! *Mandy runs, jumps out the window.*

**You have to Sesshomaru, sorry.** *frowns and gives the others earmuffs*

Sesshomaru: Well Rin... ugh...*All we can see is his mouth moving, Rin growing more and more shocked by the second. Finally, we see her scream, look at Kohaku and Shippo, and run out of the room.*

Sesshomaru: Where's that shotgun? *Eyeballs the window*

**Sorry, my beta said I can't promote gun use. ***frowns*

Inu: Thank you!

Kagome: INUYASHA!!! *he cringes*

*glomp*

Inu: WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!

**Next dare!  
**

**gaaragirl2212:**

**{**ok i love this damn no yaoi ok i want inyasha to kill kikyo agian for being a  
ho and want kagome to tell inyasha how she feel and i want mandy to glompify  
seshy and kiss him i like mandy she sounds awesome lolz now i want all the  
guys even nuraku to kiss kigome but wash nurakus mouth first make inuyasha  
watch k love this**}**

**Yes, no Yaoi or Yuri or whatever it is, and I support that too! ***High-fives Beta, who walks in with a bag on their head, gives thumbs up and walks out*

Inu: Why does everyone want me to alwyas kill kikyo? I mean- *stops as he sees kikyo making out with Hojo in the corner, Naraku's hands all over her.*

Inu: Thank you gaaragirl!!! *wind scar* Killing all three isn't bad, is it? By the way, who was that one guy?

Kagome: Thank you!!! *glomp*

Inu: WILL YOU STOP THAT?!

Kagome: Inuyasha... ummm..

Inu: What?

Kagome: ...ummm... well...

Inu: Will you just spit it out already?!

Kagome: SIT!

*thunk*

**This is entertaining. **_Popcorn? _**Thanks! ***munch munch munch*

Inuyasha: WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE SPIT IT OUT!!!

Kagome: WELL MAYBE I WAS TRYING TO GET UP THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Inuyasha: LIKE WHAT?!

Kagome: LIKE THAT MAYBE I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! *she runs out crying. Yuka, Eri, Ayame and I all slap him*

Them: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

**INUYASHA!!! **

Inu: I'm going, I'm going, sheesh! *chases after her*

*creeping up behind Sesshomaru, who's still trying to calm Rin down.* _hehehe..._

_SESSHOMARU!!!!!! _*Massive glomps*

Seshy: WHAT?!

_I love you!!!!! _*kisses his cheek and runs, laughing*

Seshy: I...hate...that...girl... *tick*

**All the guys come here!**

*Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Koga, Naraku, Hojo, Totosai, and Seshy glare at me and come.*

**Ok, Kagome, you all better?**

Kags: *sniffles* I guess so.

Hojo: Kagome-

**Save it!! ***slaps* **I've wanted to do that for a long time now... hehe. Ok, every guy has to kiss Kagome. Inuyasha, you're last, you gotta watch everyone else. Naraku, here ***throws bottle of mouthwash*

Koga: ME FIRST!!!

Hojo: NO ME!

**HANG ON!!! First, to make it more fun, ***blindfolds and plugs Kagome's ears*** I decide the order! It's gonna go: Shippo, Totosai, Seshy, Koga, Miroku, Hojo, Kohaku, Naraku, then Inuyasha. Ok, Shippo first. And at the end, she has to tell us who was the best!! **

Shippo: *kiss on the cheek* I'm sorry, I just can't-

**AWWW!! that's ok Shippo!!**

Totosai: I hardly even know her... *quick kiss* Who is she anyways? Where am I?

**I'll be right back, Mandy, you take over for a minute while I get Totosai his medicine. ***Blows landing in hallway*

_Sesshomaru...don't...even...think...about...it..._

Sesshomaru: It's the dare, I must. *kisses*

_SESSHOMARU!!!! _*Everything goes dark, screams are heard.*

**I'm back, where's Sesshomaru?**

_He's...unavailable, but he did his part. _*laughs evilly*

*backs up* **Ok....oh god, sorry Kagome, Koga!**

Koga: Now I can show my woman that I'm right for her! *long, sloppy kiss*

Kagome: Yuck!

Koga: She loves me!

**Oi...ok, Miroku... watch yourself! **

Miroku: My hand may be cursed, but I'd never act lecherous towards Lady Kagome! *quick chaste kiss*

**Wow... that was oddly... normal. Hey, why are you twitching?**

Miroku: I'm *twitch* not *twitch* twitching, why would *twitch* you say *twitch* that? *twitch twitch*

**Ok......again...weird...Hojo!**

Hojo: *blushing bright red* I couldn't kiss Kagome unless she could see it was me and unless she did it of her own free will and-

**Yeah well she wouldn't kiss you if it was up to her! Next! **

Kohaku: *kisses on cheek*

Naraku: Hmmm... Inuyasha's wench...

Inu: HEY!

Naraku: *long kiss*

Inu: *tick*

**Ok, Inuyasha, your turn, and DON'T BLOW IT!! **

Inu: I won't, don't worry. *turns red, kisses Kagome gently and tenderly*

Kags: *blushes madly*

***takes out earplugs and off mask* Ok, which was the best?**

Kags: Well, I can guess who number 1 was... *grins at Shippo* but the last one, definitely!

**You sure?**

Kagome: oh yeah!

**That was Inuyasha!**

*Inu grabs Kagome and kisses her again*

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

**Ok... and yes, she forgot to pay her brain bill this month.**

_I did?! Oh no!!! *_runs out pulling out her wallet*

**Guys?**

Seshy: *weakly* Trakrat only owns Mandy

**What happened to you? Anyways, I probably won't be updating for a while. I have a half-marathon comign up, and I'm training really hard now, and with school starting soon, I probably can't update until the HM is over... say after the 15th of September? If I'm lucky, I'll update sooner, I promise! Wish me luck!!! :D *huggs* This goes for all of my stories! **


	5. Miroku gets what's coming to him

**I got lucky!!! I was able to throw this out for you guys! Ready... fetch!**

* * *

(**Me/**Josh)

*Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku are playing Hide and Seek*

Kagome: Come on Kohaku, leave Shippo alone! *The boys glare at each other*

Rin: What's wrong with them?

**Just remember "the talk" Rin; they're jealous! **

*Rin pales*

***sigh* I'm lonely... Mandy's on vacation on the other half on the country...*sigh* ok, I'm gonna let my other friend, Josh, take over this chapter; I'm going to go IM Mandy *walks off***

Oh God... No, please don't leave me here with- *pales as Kikyo walks into the room.*

kikyo: JOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK FOR ME!!!!!!! *shoves Naraku away, he cries as he hits the ground*

Trakrat, help me, PLEASE!!!!! *tries to escape from kikyo, who's trying to give him an STD*

Kagome: Oh God, guys look over here! RUN!!! *Josh leaves*

**OH COME ON!!! *grabs flame thrower***

Inuyasha:Hey, just use this! *holds up one of those house arrest ankle bracelet thingys*

**I could put one on Josh and one on the pyscho over there and she can't go near him!!! Good idea *tosses him a doggie treat***

Sounds good to me!!! *puts it on* ok, release the pyscho! *Miroku and Sesshomaru let her go and use up a bottle of Germ-X*

kikyo: JOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *she tackles him, Josh gets zapped*

**Oops, wrong collars, wrong people. *switches them, kikyo gets zapped***

Sango: Why is she so obsessed with Josh?

**Long story, it involves both of them, a dark costume party, and someone spiked the punch**

Miroku: I see where this is going...

Sango and Kagome: PERVERT! *SMACK*

**Ok then, now that that's done.... oh yeah, I have dares! yay!!!! This is from Emily-Twilight:**

**{**THANK YOU! LOL that was funny. OH! by the way Inuyasha Your welcome hope you injoyed the glomps! I gess I dare inuyasha koga and Hojo to try to win kagome by the end of the ch. *evil smile* and I dare the monk to sing the one song that shuld be his song Womanizer and last I dare mandy and fluffy to be hand cuffed together by shippo. OH and can I hug shippo and rin now?

well see ya till you update agin**}**

Inu: Thanks again. *Kagome glomps him, he stalks off angrily*

**Miroku!!!!! **

***Stage appears, Sango sitting on a chair at the end of a runway, two groups of women on the ends of the stage, Miroku in center stage wearing a tux and holding a red rose in his teeth. Chair appear on both sides of the runway for us to sit in.***

Koga: This is gonna be interesting...*sits next to Kagome*

Inu: Yeah, let's see what the monk does here...*shoves Koga out of his chair, sits down*

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_  
__Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

*Miroku goes over to the group of girls, doing things that Sango would KILL him for. Kagome covers Rin's eyes*

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer_

*He goes over to Sango, kisses her on the cheek while groping another woman behind her back. Sesshomaru covers Shippo's eyes*

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer_

*Sango walks through the second group as Miroku wander through the first group.*

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer_

*Sango catches Miroku in the crowd and knocks him out.*  
_  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

*Light applause, Naraku and Koga throw up*

**Ok...that was kinda pathetic Miroku... nice going though Sango *huggs* Ok, now Josh has an insane wish-i mean desire- I mean dare! **

Ok, I dare Totosai to create Kikyo a sword, and she has to duel to the death with Inuyasha. It has to be made from one of Inuyasha's claws, since we don't want to be pulling out any teeth!

Inu: I'd rather you pull out a tooth, get the heck away from me with those!! *runs as Ayumi chases him with pliers.*

*loud rip, Inuyasha's scream*

Ayumi: Got it! *Inu comes back cradling his left hand, cursing her under his breath*

Kagome: sit

*THUMP*

Hojo: Kagome, that was so noble of you to-

Inu: Shut up before I kill you kid.

Hojo: *gulp*

Ok ok, let's go already! *snaps fingers, large dojo appears. Inu goes to the far end, Kikyo on the closer end.*

Inu: WIND SCAR!!!!!

kikyo: *yells out as a ray of pink energy shoots out from her sword. The beam destroys the Wind Scar*

Miroku: Incredible!

Sango: You...*SMACK!* Watch the fight lech!

Kohaku: I don't get it, what happened?

Totosai: Because the sword was made form Inuyasha's claw, it can't be used to destroy him, just as the Tetsusaiga cannot destroy Inuyasha's father.

Inu: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!

*whistles innocently*

Inu: I'm not fighting her if she's defenseless- *stops as kikyo shoots him with a sacred arrow*

Inu: You B#^&% *kills her*

Kagome: wow....

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, what does B#^&% mean?

Sesshy: *tick* little brother...

Koga: Nice job mutt-face! This is why Kagome loves me!

Kagome and Hojo: WHAT?!

Inu: What did you say wolf-boy?!

Kagome: guys, guys, please! *puts a hand on each of their chests and pushes them apart*

Hojo: _Kagome is in love with that guy..... _

**Wow...ok, i need more reviews, so enough for now! **


End file.
